Drew's Flowers Bring May's Love
by MetalButterflyTears
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt? You just want to impress them, and you never know how they feel about you? Yeah. That’s how I feel about May Maple. DAML, Contestshipping, MayxDrew OneShot.


Welcome to my second story, something random I thought of as I was trying to write my next chapter on To Close not to be Comfortable

**Welcome to my second story, something random I thought of as I was trying to write my next chapter on To Close not to be Comfortable. I hope yall like it, and I know this sounds old, but please review!**

**May: Gussy dose not own Pokemon. Thank god.**

**Drew: Haha. If she did, I might have to confess my feelings for M-**

_**Dramatic Pause**_

**May: For whom?**

**Drew: Nothing.**

**May: **_**Puppy dog face. **_**Please tell me?**

**Drew: **_**Stop doing that! It's so goddamn cute! **_**Uh- I mean, uh- IT'S THE WRITERS FAULT!**

**May:…….Fine then. I'll just go talk to Ash.**

**Drew: No! I was saying that- that- she would make me confess my feelings for you.**

**May:……Feelings? What do you mean?**

**Me: Clueless times two. Well- I'll leave them to it! See you later after you (possibly) flame my story!**

_Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt? And every time they passed you you just want tell them how you feel- but you know that if you do and they don't feel the same way it would devastate you? And you just want to sing every time they smile at you, but if you do, they might not give you a second glance? You just want to impress them, and you never know how they feel about you? Yeah. That's how I feel about May Maple._

Mayflowers says: Hey Drew!

DrewandDrew says: Hey May.

Mayflowers says: Wusup?

DrewandDrew says: Not much. Just sitting here flicking my hair- cause I know how much you loooove it when I do that!

_Hah- lets she what she says to that._

Mayflowers says: Whatever. It's not as cool as you think it is, you know.

_What? It's not?_

DrewandDrew says: Because you would know- like YOUR so cool.

_Oh no- Why did I just say that?_

Mayflowers says: Thanks, Drew. I can always look to you for support.

DrewandDrew says: No, May-

_Mayflower has signed off._

DrewandDrew says: May?

DrewandDrew says: Please come back.

DrewandDrew says: Please?

Mayflower says: That was kind of a nice thing you did today.

DrewandDrew says: Well, it was an apology. I'm sorry for what I sayed. It was rude.

_Why in hell did I say it?!_

Mayflowers says: The rose is sitting on my desk in a vase- It's so happy to be in water.

DrewandDrew says: And are you talking to it?

Mayflowers says: Please don't start insulting me again. I'm really not in to mood.

DrewandDrew says: …… May, what's going on?

Mayflowers says: I just fell out of a tree. It hurt a lot. And when I came back in…

DrewandDrew says: May?

Mayflowers says: When I came in, my parents were fighting. I think that there splitting up.

DrewandDrew says: May… I'm so sorry.

Mayflowers says: It's not your fault. But please… Jut stop with the insults, okay?

DrewandDrew says: Of cource.

_That's so horrible. Poor May._

DrewandDrew says: May! Hey, May!

Mayflowers says: Oh , Drew! This is so great!

DrewandDrew says: I know! Congrats! I'm so glad your folks are staying together! Mayflowers says: I know! I'm just jumping up and down and crying!

DrewandDrew says: Oh come on. Your jumping up and down 'cause you beat me battling today.

Mayflowers says: Well, yeah! That to! Hahaha!

DrewandDrew says: Oh, May! I love you!

_Oh no. I just sent that._

Mayflowers says: ……..I love you to, Drew.

_Oh my god. I think she just sayed-_

DrewandDrew says: Really?

Mayflowers says: Yes.

_And here ends my short story about me and May. And now, whenever I see her, I do sing. And I do hug her for being alive. And ask her how she feels about me. And tell her exactly about how I feel about her. And we always work it out in the end. –Kidding!_

**Me: That's so sweet. You to are just so sweet!**

**May: Thanks! I was so shocked!**

**Drew: That I confessed?**

**May: No! I read the script. I was surprised that Gussy cut that part she really liked, 'cause she though it didn't fit.**

**Drew: ………. She doesn't like fillers …………**

**May: Stop with the …………… already!**


End file.
